


Running Away

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

Sarah had never really expected a panicked phone-call from Cosima. Not over Delphine at least. Cosima had told her that Delphine had run away, begging Sarah to try to find her. Sarah had agreed to go and find her, although she hadn't expected to find her all that quickly. When she found her Delphine was huddled up in the corner of a coffee shop's garden, quietly crying. She had moved closer to sit beside her, silently waiting. Once she was sure Delphine would speak to her she spoke softly. 

"Why did you run away?"

"I can't... I can't watch her die."

Sarah had sighed slightly, moving to wrap an arm around Delphine's waist, her voice gentle. 

"She misses you... we all do."

Delphine had paused, then surprised her by kissing her.


End file.
